


His letters Of love

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Series: Urzai Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Urzai Week, Urzai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: Whenever Ursa would question why she still Loved Ozai with all her heart she would think back to the start, when he was just her Prince, and she was his world. #Urzai week 2020 "Monster"
Relationships: Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Series: Urzai Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	His letters Of love

Monster. They called him a Monster, her husband. They weren’t wrong. He did some truly monstrous things in his life. But she wouldn’t call him a monster. They didn’t know him, the true him like she did. At least she thought she did. Whenever Ursa would question why she still Loved Ozai with all her heart she would think back to the start, when he was just her Prince, and she was his world. When he would write her letters and poems all throughout the day. She would read these in the darkest of nights, when the words of hate would flood and take over her mind. When she too started to believe that he was incapable of anything other than misery. It is what got her through the years. 

When she would awake in the middle of the night anxious and scared. She would reach over to feel her warm husband, but she would only feel the cold. Only then would she remember it was not Ozai she slept next to, but Ikem. She would pull her hand back as if it was burned and her heart would silently break.

“Hey Ursa?” Ikem’s groggy voice cut through the silence of the night “You ok TurtleDuck?”

“Yes, I'm ok.” She would lie. She hated that nickname, it was not the name she longed to hear.

Only in the nights when Ikem’s mind was foggy with sleep would she let her true emotions show on. When he would reach over to cuddle and kiss her temple she would slowly move out of the way disgusted. She would leave her bed and walk down the tiny hall that was their home.

She would peek into Kiyi's room thinking it was Zuko, or Azula. Before being reminded that this was her new life. And though they were now a part of it, they were no longer her main focus. Being the Former Princess of the Firenation didn’t mean she didn’t have a few tricks up her sleeves. So on nights like these she would pull up the floor board and read the many letters she had stolen away. Lighting the candle beside her chair she would read, and reminisce. 

_My Dearest Ursa_

_I am unable to sleep, your beauty and your mind has captivated me in a way that none of the other Women who seek me has. I now understand that it is Your eyes that haunt my dreams and I only wish to pursue you without interruption. My father however deems it foolish to only give attention to one of the many eligible women of the Fire Nation. I see no point, they don’t challenge me as you do, they don’t change me, they never will love me. But you, you are determined to invade all my senses. And I will gladly fall in this battle. You need not worry, for i have already decided that you are the one whom i've chosen. It is with my father’s blessing that I will give my devotion to you and only you._

_Your Future Husband and Prince  
-Ozai_

_P.S.- I find it funny that you have described me as a Powerful dragon in your latest poem when it reminds me of nothing more than a monstrous beast. You think me Fearsome?_

She would smile at this one, one of his first letters that he sent her. She fought tooth and nail against the women of Nobility. Aggressively she would make her mark, showing them that she did belong in the higher circles of the Fire Nation Social groups. It still frustrated her, how much she had to work to marry the man she loved. Still She would shake her head, and pull out the next one.

_To the Lovely Ursa,_

_Between me and you, I hate Monsoon season. It is too wet, muddy, and damp. The walls of the Palace always creaks and groans. It is nothing short of a nuisance and a headache. I thought I would write to you to make you laugh, The Lady Mitsu has written me a few letters. As you’ve come to expect it is drenched in the foulest Perfume. The contents of the letter itself isn’t anymore desirable. She insists on calling me “Lord” “Your Grace” or a new development “My master” It would be embarrassing if it wasn’t funny. The next time i see you we will read the letters together. I would love your input on how to respond._

_Your Future Husband and Prince  
-Ozai_

_P.S.- I have a Swordsman's duel coming up next week, i would love to see you there in support of me._

Lady Mitsu was one of the women that Ursa had found the most challenging when she was courting Ozai in Secret. She made it known that she detested Ursa because of her family History and that she only wanted to seek favor with Ozai, because of the power it would provide her. Still Fire Lord Azulon had liked her and so she stayed far longer than Ursa cared for.

If there was one thing Ursa Loved more than seeing Ozai Firebend, it would be his swordswork, She loved watching him and many times she would come to his battles not to see him win, Though she knew that was always a given, But to merely see him move. She of course watched the Tournament in the letter and it was one of her best memories. That night after the tournament, he would lead her into the hidden palace Gardens and they would love each other, Beneath the full moon. She remembered clearly how it started, the whispering of sweet nothings, the song he played for her on the Pipa. The shaking nervous bodies they both had as their lips met soft and slow, before it became desperate needing and rough. Though she knew neither of them were new in the act they still touched each other with inexperienced hands. Both longing to please the other. His monstrous growls and her cat like claws leaving marks on each other that she would never forget.

“Mom?”

Ursa looked up and saw Kiyi peeking her head into the small living space.

“Are you ok mom? It's late.” Her tiny hands rubbed her eyes, and Ursa felt her heart blossom and die. Kiyi looked so much like Ozai. If anyone saw them together they would immediately know her secret. But No one knew that she was his. It was something Ursa planned to take with her to her grave. She was sure not even Ozai himself knew about her.

“Yes sweetie i’m ok. I’m just doing some light reading.”

“What are you reading?” Her curiosity always reminded her of zuko “Are you reading the love letters again?” But her bluntness definitely favored Azula

“Yes, I am. Go back to sleep ok.”

“Ok”

Kiyi’s tiny footsteps got softer, as she went back to her room. Ursa held back tears. Kiyi had found the letters before but she was too young to truly understand them. She hoped that as she got older she would forget that they even existed. She made her Daughter promise to never utter a word to Ikem. It was a talk she didn’t want to have.

_Ursa My love,_

_Father is forcing me to make a decision today. He believes that Lady Mitsu is the best choice for a “troublesome” man like me. He thinks that she will bring reason and logic in my life. I can only laugh. Tomorrow I will choose you, and the world will know my intentions. I can not wait until you are officially mine. There is so much I want to do, say, and show you. I’ve recently told my closest friend Goro about you. He eagerly awaits to meet the woman who has captured my attention. Tame the monstrous beast he says. As does my brother, we played a game of Pai-Sho and I at long last won. In my good mood I told him about you as well. He said you were always his favorite out of the women I had to choose. Until tomorrow my love._

_Your Future Husband and Prince  
-Ozai_

_P.S.- I still don’t understand your obsession with the Theater._

She remembered that day.Goro was a sweetheart and the complete opposite of Ozai, and Iroh was a joy to be around. But To say other people were shocked was an understatement. Some Nobles were downright Furious, not that they could do anything about the Prince’s choices. The only person she truly feared was The FireLord himself. But it seemed that he didn’t even care as he barely looked at her before ordering for the wedding to be prepared. To say she was hurt would be a lie. Especially as she grew to know the man. But with his death, she did find a sense of peace and Irony, that he didn’t see her as any kind of threat. The Granddaughter of Avatar Roku was seen more as a nuisance. 

Ursa Grinned as she kept reading the letters.

_My Dragon Empress,_

_Every day I am from your side I ache. This trip with my Father and Brother is not quite the vacation that i was promised, nor does it have anything to do with Diplomacy. It has been nothing more than a waste of time and a huge headache for me. Even Iroh seems to realize how unbearable this trip is. I hope Zuko and Lu-ten haven't caused you much trouble. Even for his age Lu-ten is still a very Active child. He definitely needs more discipline. In my next letter I will send pictures and a few books that I thought you would enjoy. May i forever stay in your dreams and may Angi show your true form my Empress._

_Your one and only  
-Ozai_

_P.S. Do you still believe we are having a girl? Iroh wanted to have a few toys ready before the Birth._

Reading these letters hurt. Because it reminded her there was a time when Ozai loved his children, when he was proud of them and his family. Before he became so power hungry it blinded him. Before he started scheming and hurting people. If she could, she would go back to this moment. Back when she was pregnant with Azula and her only troubles were if Lu-ten and Zuko were going to accidentally set something on fire.

_Ursa,_

_Father is greatly displeased with me. He says that my children are failures in comparison to Lu-ten. He is most upset with Zuko. I have tried my best to steer his anger away from him and place it on me. It is a burden I will admit. But I will not have my father destroy the joy in our son’s eyes. I vow that Azula and Zuko will have a stronger relationship than Iroh and I. It is one of my biggest regrets that I am not closer to my Brother. Speaking of which. With Iroh and Lu-ten both fighting in the Earth Kingdom. The duties of three Princes have fallen on me alone. I do not sleep, I do not eat. I rarely have a moment to myself. With all that I am doing, I could run the Firenation better than my father or even Iroh for that matter. Still My bed is colder without you in it. I long for your embrace, and your sweet words. I hope you are enjoying Ember Island my love. It is only the knowledge that you will joyfully return to me that I make it through each day. I await the day when you torment me in only ways you know how._

_-Ozai_

She hated reading the letters after that. They were only tiny writings, brief and straight to the point. Reading them all over again, she realized that this was the turning point. He no longer tried to woo her, to love her. He was always planning and thinking. Never taking a moment to relax. Only beneath the moon did he show the man he used to be. But when the sun rose again. Her Husband was gone and a monster was in his place.

Ursa laid her head back and bit her lip, holding back the tears. Zuko was Firelord now. Azula was mentally better and leading his military. Kiyi was safe, Ikem Loved her, and the Avatar had restored peace. So why did she feel so alone and so cold. Why did she have a need in her stomach, a longing, an unfulfilled desire?

“Ursa?‘ Ikem’s voice echoed in their home. She quickly hid the lettersagain and waited till his head poke around the corner.

“Hey” Her voice was soft, she was afraid to speak, afraid she would cry again.

“Why are you up so late? You ok?” He walked to her chair and combed his fingers through her hair.

“Yea, i think i had a nightmare. Did some light reading to take my mind off it.” She lied.

If Ikem had been fully awake, he would have noticed there was no book on the table beside her.

“Ever the busy mind you have Turtleduck.” He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

She tried to feel a spark, to feel anything in the kiss. She put more passion into it hoping that the kiss would turn warm, and that her skin would feel a warm trail when his fingers touched her. 

The sounds were wrong, the feeling was wrong. And when she opened her eyes while she kissed him, she realised that the hair color was wrong too. Still she was a dutiful wife who felt lonely and she led him to bed. Even if he wasn’t the right person she longed for she could always imagine that he was.

When she awoke in the morning Ikem was gone to work and the sun was high in the sky. Kiyi was at school and she was alone with her thoughts. She looked over at the table by the bed and there was a letter with the royal seal on it. 

_To The Beautiful, cunning, and wonderful Ursa,_

_Somehow you always find a way to torment me. When I sleep at night it is you that appears. I still hear your voice in my ear and feel your hands roam my body. At times I feel a tug on my beard and I think of you. I long for the feel of your lips, and the smell of your scent. There's an ache in me. I know I am taking a chance with this letter. I don't even know if you still love me as i do you. Please don’t think of me as a monster as everyone else has. I am a troubled man, yet my actions have no excuse. I am cold. Colder than i have ever been, yet it is the thought of your embrace that keeps me warm. I love you Ursa, truly I do. You will always be My Dragon Empress._

_P.S.- Visit me._

The letter didn’t have the name of the sender, Yet Ursa Smiled. There was only one person who called her that. She didn’t know how he got a letter to her, nor how he even got the official seal but he was always one for the theatrics. She softly laughed. He never did understand her love for the theaters.


End file.
